From the start,Again
by unicorn144
Summary: The pilots are starting life over with no memory of their past. Of course the reason may be is that their little children. Chapter 9 is finally up. Sorryit took so long.
1. From the start,Again chapter 1

Title: From the start, Again  
Author: unicorn_144  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did.  
  
Chapter 1/?  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
"Duo, get back here and take your bath." Hilde called.  
  
The only answer she got was a childish giggle. Zechs came into view caring a toddler by its overalls. "I think you lost this, Hilde."  
  
"Thank you Zechs. Every time he has to take a bath he wanders away from me." Hilde said as she took Duo from Zechs.  
  
"That's right. Were are the other little monsters?" he asked as he looked around for the other little boys.  
  
"Sally is checking them over. Says there is a bug going around. Duo was the first and the others took their baths this morning." Hilde said as she headed to the bathroom with Duo.  
  
Duo wailed at the top of his lungs, unhappy about his bath. His wide violet eyes shimmering with tears. "Duo the water won't hurt you." Hilde soothed.  
  
"No, bahf, no bahf." Duo said.  
  
"Yes bath or no cuddle time before bed." Hilde said with a warning tone.  
  
Duo pouted and looked like he was thinking if giving up his cuddle time was worth it. "Okay, bahf."   
  
"Good. Lets see if the bath is ready." Hilde said as they disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Zechs looked at the bathroom door and chuckled. Since the accident they had learned much about the pilots. As toddlers they were very sweet and cuddly.  
  
It began as the pilots took their vitamins and then went to bed. The next morning when Noin went wake them we had 5cute little babies. Those crazy doctors had something to do with it. And when we went looking for them they had disappeared without a trace. So we took care of them, they were healthy 2 year olds and the were going through the terrible twos. Each kid had a dislike to something, Heero didn't like the dark and hated sleeping alone. Duo didn't like baths and hated sharing his pinky(pacifier) with anyone but Heero. That was just weird. Trowa didn't like vegs. and hated to take naps. Quatre didn't like when anyone cried and hated shots. Wufei didn't like the idea of having to share a room with the other boys and hated blanket hougers.  
  
~TBC~  



	2. From the start, Again Chapter 2

chapter 2/?  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
"an' I to tak a bahf..... Ewo are wisling?" Duo asked as he looked at Heero.  
  
Heero looked at Duo while sucking on the pinky. Duo reached his cubby little hand to take his pinky back from Heero. Hero started to sniffle because of the lose and tried to get it back.   
  
Noin popped Heero's blue pacifier in his mouth before he could start crying. "Nap time, my little rug monsters."  
  
"No namp, no wanna namp." Trowa cried as he tried to escape the nursery.  
  
Hilde was waiting at the door for Trowa and scooped him up, "Yes nap."  
  
Once Trowa started the no nap riot, the others stared to complain.  
  
"No wanna share wit banket hougers." Wufei complained from his cuddled place in Zechs's arms.  
  
"want Doo's pinky!" Hero protested from his and his crib.  
  
"No, Heero. Today it's Duo's pinky. Take your blue one. Wufei, you'll get a blanket all to yourself. Trowa, nap or no desert." Noin said.  
  
"Where's Quatre?" Hilde asked worried.  
  
"In his crib, taking his nap like a good boy." Noin answered.  
  
"Sunk up." Duo said as he was placed in the crib with Heero.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
"Finally asleep." Hilde huffed as she slumped on the sofa.  
  
"Yes, if we ever find those doctors, I'm going to put them in a room with all 5 little monsters with candy and let them suffer. Of course I'd feel guilty after." Zechs said.  
  
"For those bastards?" Noin asked surprised.  
  
"No, for our monsters."  
  
"Oh, you don't get along with little children, do you?" Hilde asked.  
  
"No, but they like me. Do you seethe way they look at me during meals? Zechs asked.  
  
"Yes, but you seem to get along with Wufei well. The others like you too, you just have to give them time. You've only been here a few times after they were turned into kids, then you went looking for those sick doctors. I think Quatre will be next to come to you, of course Wufei was the first and that surprised us all. Well, we better get started with cleaning if we want the house cleaned for our guests that are coming." Noin said as they went to work first in the living room and then the other rooms.  
  
  



	3. From the start, Again chapter 3

Chapter 3/?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't.  
Pairing: I hope later  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
Ring, the bell door rang.  
  
"They're here. Are we going to tell them that the pilots are babies?" Hilde asked as she stared at Wufei's stuffed dragon.  
  
"We'll have to, they love meeting new people who walk through the door." Noin said.  
  
Zechs walked to the door while Noin was talking and opened the door, "Hello everyone."  
  
"Hi Milliordo. How are you?" Relena asked as she came in while Dorothy followed her in.  
  
"Hi." Dorothy said.  
  
Before anyone could ask about the pilots, they heard a scream from the nursery. They all ran towards the scream, but before they could get to the room Duo came running out. Relena and Dorothy looked shocked. Duo ran straight for Noin and jumped into her waiting arms.  
  
"Duo, Duo baby. Whats wrong? Bad dream?" she asked him as she cradled him.  
  
"Uh-huh. It was bad." He mumbled as he snuggled closer.  
  
There after Wufei wandered out to see what was up. He was swept up by Zechs. He looked up at Zechs and asked, "Wat wrog wit Doo?"  
  
"Duo had a bad dream. C'on lets put you with Heero." Zechs said as he carried Wufei back into the nursery.  
  
"NO wanna seep wit Ewo. He banket houger." He complained.  
  
"Heero and you will have your own blankets." Zechs answered.  
  
What happened to the pilots?" Relena asked.  
  
"They became babies about 6 months ago. They just turned 2." Hilde said.  
  
"Why wasn't I told?" Relena yelled. Making Duo whimper and cuddle closer.  
  
"Relena! Please lower your voice. The other boys are taking their nap. And if they don't get an lour of sleep, they become very cranky and moody till bed time." Noin said as she cradled Duo closer.  
  
Zechs came bake out with a warm fuzzy blanket for Duo. He handed it to Noin..  
  
"Thank you, Zechs. Come lets go into the living room and talk." Noin said as she turn and walked into the living room.  
  
The living room was large. It was plain except for a few pictures on the wall; the room was totally baby proof. Well for normal babies. A part to the room had a gate around it. It had toys and other baby stuff.  
  
Noin sat down in the reclining chair and made Dou more comfortable. "Please sit and make yourself at home."  
  
"So the pilots are babies? How did that happen?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"At the moment we're not real sure how they became babies, but the doctors had something to do with it." Zechs answered.  
  
"Oh, how much longer do they need for a nap? I would like to see what the all look like." Relena said.  
  
"I'd say 30 more minutes." Hilde said as she left the room and went into the kitchen.  
  
~TBC~  



	4. From the start again chapter 4

Chapter 4/?  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
"This is Duo? He's a cute kid." Dorothy said.  
  
"Yes, he is. They all are." Noin said.   
  
"Do they remember anything before they became babies?" Relena asked.  
  
"No they don't. We concluded that the vitamins the doctors sent them it the cause." Zechs answered.  
  
"Will it have a lasting affect?" Dorothy required.  
  
"As far as we know at this moment, yes. They just may have a second chance to be happy. They deserve that." Noin said softly as she stared down at Duo sleeping form.  
  
"Are you doing anything to try and reverse the problem?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes, Sally Po is going over the test results and the vitamins. She'll be here later for dinner. She usually gives us whatever information she gets each day." Noin said.   
  
"Hi." Duo said sleepily.  
  
"Hi, Duo." Noin said.  
  
Duo sat up and yawned cutely while stretching his little cubby limbs.  
  
"Did you sleep better now?"Zechs asked.  
  
"yup" Duo yawned again. "Is Ewo waky? Ewo has my pinky."  
  
"No, not yet." Noin answered.  
  
"Who is everyone?" Duo asked as he looked at Relena and Dorothy.  
  
"This is Relena and Dorothy. They're going to stay here awhile. Would you like that?" Zechs asked.  
  
"okay. I guess. Can I pay now?" Duo asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes you can play, but not to loud." Noin said as she let Duo down.  
  
~TBC~  



	5. From the start,Again chapter 5

From the start, Again  
Chapter 5/?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wig  
Pairing: I Hope later in the story  
Thanks for the wonderful reviews.  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
After being placed into the fenced off area to play, Duo started building houses out of blocks and other things. When he was finished looked over the houses and seemed proud of what he made.  
  
"Oin, looky!" Duo said happily.  
  
"That's nice." Noin said as she looked at the building blocks.  
  
Duo smiled happily at everyone and turned back to what he was doing. It didn't take long before everyone turned to see what he was doing. He was being to quiet. He seemed to be trying to climb out of the fenced area.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing?" Noin said in a stern tone.  
  
Duo looked up with a guilty face. "Tying to get out and bahfruum."  
  
"Duo, if you have to go to the bathroom just tell us." Zechs said as he went over to Duo and helped he down and went to bathroom with him.  
  
"There potty trained? Already!!?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Yes, they are. They were always independent. Never wanting anyone's help." Noin said.  
  
"That's good, I guess. No diapers." Relena said in answer.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
After the other boys woke up they were lead into the living room were they could meet their guests. "This is Dorothy and this is Relena. Say hi."  
  
"Hi." They said in unisons.   
  
"Hi there kidis." Dorothy said.  
  
"Hi-" Relena was cut off by the front door opening.  
  
"Ally home, Ally, Ally!!" the kiddies yelled as they ran to the front door.  
  
"Hi, kids!! What did you do today?" Sally asked as she walked into the living room.  
  
They all talked at once. Telling Sally what they did that day. She laughed at the chatter.   
  
"Okay, okay. Let Sally rest for a while. Duo why don't you show them your houses that you built?" Zechs asked as he placed the little ones in the play area.  
  
"okay." Duo said as he showed the others the houses he had built.  
  
"How did you know he built houses? I didn't know what they were." Relena asked.  
  
"Cause he only builds houses with the building blocks." Zechs answered.  
  
"OH. So Sally did you find the answer to the problem?" Relena asked.  
  
"No, I didn't find any thing new. The vitamins are the reason the pilots are children. The reason it happened so fast is that they have been taking them for some time now. So it didn't take effect right away. All we can hope for is that the blood comes back with some answers to some of our questions." Sally said tiredly.   
  
Hilde came out in that moment and announced that dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.  
  
"Good, I thought I'd starve to death. The kiddies look hunger also." Sally said.  
  
"Yes, I know that's why I started dinner earlier today. I just hoe they don't make a mess like last night." Hilde said.  
  
"What's for dinner any way?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Pizza. Why?" Hilde asked.  
  
Noin answered that question, "Looks like they'll have to have another bath."  
  
"I'm not giving Duo a bath again today. I won't fight with him again over bath time." Hilde said.  
  
"You won't have to give Duo a bath I'll do that." Zechs said, "It's my turn any way."  
  
Hilde nodded her head and went back into the kitchen to check on her pizzas. While the adults talked over nothing important, childish giggle of glee could be heard all over the room. Hilde then reappeared in the living room. She walked over to the play area and got each kid out before announcing that dinner was ready.  
  
After putting the in buster seats and cutting the pizza into bite sizes for the kids. They started to eat. An adult was seated between each child. Zechs helped Wufei eat his pizza, Sally helped Trowa eat, Hilde helped Duo, and Noin helped Heero. Quatre ate neatly and didn't really need help feeding himself.   
  
Mealtime was quiet, only broken for conversations. After dinner was finished 4 1/2 children were pizza covered. Quatre being the half. Helping them out of their buster seats, Zechs leads them towards the bathroom.  
  
Making sure that Duo was one of the first through the door before announcing that it was bath time.  
  
"NO bahf, NO Bahf!!" Duo screamed as he tried to get away.  
  
"Yes bath." Zechs said as he caught Duo before he could get far.  
  
He shut the door when all the kids were in. Then let Duo down. "Strip, all of you. Time for your bath."  
  
"NO wanna tak a bahf!" Duo yelled.  
  
"You have no choice." Zechs said sternly.  
  
Making sure the water wasn't to hot, Zechs then places them into the water. Giving them some toys to play with while ha started cleaning them. Duo was first so he could play while the others were getting cleaned.  
  
Hilde came in and left brought their pjs in. After every one was finished he pulled them one by one out and dried them off and put their pjs on. Black footies for Duo, spotted pink and green footies for Quatre, navy blue footies for Wufei, green footies for Trowa and baby blue footies for Heero. Everyone's hair was combed neat, Duo's being to short to braid. They were then lead back into the living room to say good night.  
  
"Awww, their so cute in their little footies pjs." Relena said.  
  
"Night everyone." They said in unison.  
  
"Good night, angels." Noin and Hilde said.  
  
Duo and Heero turn to Zechs with puppy dog eyes and asked, "can we have a tory?"  
  
"Yes, yes. If you promise to go to sleep afterwards." Zechs answered.  
  
"Yay, tory!!" they said happily.  
  
~TBC~  



	6. Chapter 6: story time

From the start, Again  
Chapter:6/?  
Pairing: Hope so soon  
Note: This chapter is just about the story Zechs reads to the boys. I chose my favorite Disney story. Sleeping Beauty. I hope you enjoy it. And thanks for all the wonderful comments.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I wish I did.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
"Okay. Is everyone comfy?' Zechs asked.  
  
"yes"   
  
"Once upon a tim-" Zechs was cut off.  
  
"Heard this tory, already." Duo said matter of factly.  
  
"Duo, how could you know? I haven't even gotten past the beginning."  
  
"but all the torys are the same. A pincess in touble and nice pince to save her. No wanna hear those torys." Duo pouted.   
  
"How about this: In a faraway land. Is that better?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Yes lotts better." Duo said.  
  
Good. In a faraway land, long ago, King Stefan and his fair queen wished for a child...." Zechs read the story to them.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
A little while later.   
  
"Merryweather still had a gift to give, and sh-"  
  
"you ticked me, this is the same all torys"  
  
"I'm sorry. These are the only stories you kids have. Now you could have a story read to you or you can go to bed without. Its up to you." Zechs said.  
  
"Tory!"  
  
Merryweather still had a gift to give, and she tried to undo Maleficent's curse. She said to the infant:  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"A young man came riding by. When he heard Briar Rose singing, he jumped from his horse and hid in the bushes to watch her.-" Zechs said.  
  
He glanced up and saw that all were asleep. He put the book down and stood. He then tucked everyone in and left.  
  
~TBC~  



	7. Chapter 7

From the start, Again  
Chapter 7/?  
Pairing: none  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them  
Note: Sorry it took so long to get the next part up, but I had to go to a wedding and so I couldn't type the next chapter. I am really sorry. I have also working on a few new stories that will be posted next month (*_*; I hope). I also will be writing a sequel for this story as soon I finish writing this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
While Zechs was reading a story for the kids, the others were cleaning up the kitchen.   
  
"I didn't know kids could make this kind of a mess. Their so little." Relena said.  
  
"They're little, and young so their motor skills are still being refined. So they are going to be mess." Hilde said as she wiped down the table.  
  
"Well, now that I think about it your right." Relena said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, you get used to it. There isn't much else you can do." Hilde said.  
  
"Don't you miss them the way they used to be? I mean I do. They're cute and all but I think its better to talk to people of your own age." Dorothy said.  
  
"Yes it would be nice to talk to them the way we did, when they were our age. But we face that they may never be the same. I don't know what we'll do with them if they don't go back to the way they were. I guess we cross that bridge when we get there." Sally said.  
  
" So what do we do with them till then? Play with them and give them a normal childhood that they didn't have." Noin said.   
  
"Right and tomorrow they have there pictures taken and put into their photo books that we started when all this happened. And we keep the photo books that they had in one piece till they are older. That's all we can do for them really. I think they deserver that much." Zechs said as he entered the room.  
  
"Are they asleep?" Hilde said.  
  
"Sound asleep." Zechs said as he walked to his room.  
  
"Zechs, Relena and Dorothy are taking your room for the night." Noin said.  
  
"I know I just want to get what I need, it gets cold at night." He complained.  
  
"You act just like Duo when it's cold just that he cries till someone gives him an extra blanket." Hilde said.   
  
"I know, but I don't care. I'd rather complain then freeze to death." Zechs answered the complained.  
  
As every one got sleeping arrangements taken care of it was time for bed. Zechs was just about to sleep when he heard little feet moving around the nursery. He then got up to see what was the problem.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he asked the shadow that he found.  
  
"just looking for the baahfroom."Duo said as he turned around.  
  
"What if I say I don't believe you?" Zechs asked.  
  
"I say that I was looking for you? Your not in your room. I had another bad dream." Duo said in answer.  
  
"While you have to go to bed, if Heero woke up and your not there he'll start crying. You don't what that do you?" Zechs said .  
  
"Ewo could seep wit us. I no what to seep alone." Duo said as he gave Zechs his best puppy dog eyes. "Pease?"  
  
"All right. Go get Heero and don't wake any one else up." Zechs said.  
  
Zechs then had to pull out the couch bed so that all of them could sleep on the couch. When Duo and Heero came out with their blanky. He settled them into the couch before going to sleep.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
I know that this chapter is shout but I have to stop and think on how this story is going to end.  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8/9

From the Start, Again  
By: unicorn_144  
Chapter: 8/9  
Pairing: none  
Author note: Hi sorry it took so long. But thing were happening. So that we're on the same page, there will be a sequel when I finish this story and I'm not sure what that's going to be about. I enjoy hearing from you.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Take a picture."  
  
"They look so cute. Take the picture."  
  
"Don't wake them up, take the picture than leave. I just got them to sleep again."  
  
Click.  
  
"So, how did they end up sleeping with you?" Hilde asked as they walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Duo was up and walking and I stopped him, he said he was having a nightmare and that he didn't want to sleep alone. So he and Heero slept with me." Zechs said.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Relena asked as she got her breakfast.  
"Shopping. That's a chore by itself. Wufei , Quatre and Trowa hate shopping and Heero and Duo just love the attention." Noin said.  
  
"The key is not to let them know that we're going shopping." Hilde answered from were she was getting breakfast ready for the kiddies.   
  
"oring."   
  
Everyone looked at the doorway. There stood Trowa, he stood a little taller then the rest.  
"What are you doing up already?" Sally asked as she walked up from behind.   
  
"No tired anymore. Hungry." Trowa answered.  
  
"You guy's sure eat a lot." Hilde said.  
  
"Why don't you go wake up the others."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Five minutes later all five boys were seated and eating breakfast.  
  
"Duo, stop eating Heero's breakfast." Noin said without looking up from the newspaper.  
  
"But I'm hungry." Duo whined.   
  
"Eat yours first, then you can have more if your still hungry. Heero needs his food too." Noin said as she finally looked up.   
  
  
"But"  
  
"No buts, Duo. Eat yours first." Noin said.  
  
"Kay. I eat my first." Duo mumbled.  
  
***********  
  
After they were done eating breakfast, they were wiped down then led back to the nursery. So not to make it seem what was going on they pulled several different outfits out.  
  
"Duo, do you want to wear the one with a bear or a tiger?" Hilde asked as she held them up.  
  
"Iger." Duo said without looking up from pulling on his socks.  
  
"Heero, do you want" Hilde asked but got cut off.  
"Ogy." Heero said as he got Duo to put his socks on for him.  
  
"I wan my dagon." Wufei said as Zechs helped undress.  
  
" Okay. Quatre what do you want to wear? Trowa?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Amels."  
"Camels, got it. Trowa?"  
  
"oins."  
"Alright. Tigers, dogs, dragon, camels, and loins. Right as if I didn't know." Hilde said as she got the clothes from the closet.  
  
"Heero, your supposed to put your own socks on, not Duo doing it for you." Noin said as she came into with Dorothy and Relena behind her.  
  
"They can put their own socks on?" Relena asked.  
  
"Well kind of. Lets say we're working on it. But Heero always gets Duo to do it for him. So Duo is getting twice the practice." Noin answered as she helped Hilde and Zechs dress the boys.  
  
As Hilde tried to get Heero's shoes on, he kept crawling away from her. "Heero stay here so I can put your shoes on."  
  
"I no wanna wear shoes." Was what she got.  
  
"But you have to wear your shoes if we're going somewhere, you have too." Hilde argued.   
  
That got his attention. He stopped crawling and turned to face her. "were we going?"  
  
"We'll be going to the toy store then somewhere else. Now will you put your shoes on?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Yes, were we going after that?" Heero asked.  
  
"You'll just have to see." Hilde answered.  
  
"Somewhere fun?" Duo asked from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Well, it all depends on you." Zechs was saying as he walked out to get another baby out to the van.   
  
"Can we have toy?" Wufei asked from his car seat.  
  
"Only if you're good on the way there." Noin said from the drivers seat.  
  
"We be good."  
  
"Well we'll see. Just be sure to be good for the whole day. Not just till you get your toy." Hilde said.  
  
"Got it. We be good I pomise." They chorused.   
  
"Great." Zechs said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, I'll take Heero and Duo to look for a toy." Hilde said.   
  
"I've got Wufei." Zechs said..  
  
  
  
"I have Trowa and Quatre. Remember nothing more then $20." Noin said.  
  
"When do we meet up again?" Hilde asked.  
  
" It's 10:00 now so, in 30 minutes. We don't want to be late for our appointment. After our appointment we can eat lunch and go see Sally for the finds so far." Noin said.   
  
"Kay, see ya in 30 minutes."   
  
Everyone headed in different was to give the boys some time apart. They all needed to be apart for a time so that they could become their own people. As they looked at the toys they chattered to each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero & Duo:  
  
"So guys what did you have in mind in a toy?" Hilde asked.  
  
"I want a iger toy." Duo said.  
  
"Great, Heero do you know what you want?" Hilde asked as she pushed the two-baby stroller.   
  
"No. I look were Doo get iger." Heero said.  
  
"Okay, we'll go into the stuffed animals area, you'll find something you like there Heero." Hilde said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei:  
  
" Wufei, what kind of toy do you wish?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Undam." Wufei answered.  
  
" A gundam, you say. Well I'm sure we could find that." Zechs said.  
  
They walked in to the Moble suit section. As Zechs walked through carrying Wufei. When they got to the Gundam part, Zechs put Wufei down so that he could look at the them better.  
  
I want this one." Wufei said holding up a miniature of Nataku.  
  
Zechs just smiled at Wufei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa and Quatre:  
  
"So you too, what do you want?" Noin asked.  
  
"I want amels." Quatre said when they came into the same area were Hilde and the others were.  
  
"Ions." Was the simple answer.  
  
"Well why don't you look at them and see which one you want." Noin said.  
  
"I see its stuffed animals for you too." Hilde said.  
  
"They can sleep with them, it won't be so hard to get them into their own rooms that way. It was the best choice." Noin said as she watch the kids pick their toy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Everyone happy with their new toy?" Noin asked.  
  
"yup."   
  
The kids were to busy with there toys to notice that they had pulled up to Baby-world to notice. Well until it was too late.  
  
"NO! NO Shoppy!" Wufei cried.  
  
"We have to go. You boys are getting so big that we have to get new clothes for you." Hilde said.  
  
"No shoppy. Pease?" Wufei cried even harder.   
  
"Wufei don't cry. It won't take long and you have a toy to play with." Zechs said as they got out of the car.  
  
"Tell you what. We only buy a pair of shoes, to pairs of pants, four shirts, sock that you can pick out, and a Halloween costume. That's all that we're buying. I promise." Noin said.  
  
"kay." Wufei said as he cuddled up to Zechs.  
  
As they shopped the kids started to settled down. They each got the socks they wanted and then choose their costume after all the other clothes were chosen.  
  
" What do you want?" Hilde asked.  
  
" Indian." Duo said as he looked at the costumes.  
  
"Clown." Trowa said.  
  
"Cowboy" Heero said.  
  
"Wizard" Wufei said  
  
"Puppy" Quatre said.  
  
"Okay, now we can go see Sally onc we pay for all this." Noin said.  
  
"Ally!!!" they shouted. 


	9. Chapter 9: New Rooms

From the Start, Again  
Chapter: 9/9- New Rooms  
Pairing: None  
Author: unicorn_144  
Archived: www.fanfiction.net  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Note: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I was caught up with finals. Yuk. Well there will be a Epilogue, I just have to find the start of it. I lost the page I wrote it on. There also will be a sequel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So there is no way you can reveries what the Mad Five did?" Noin asked over breakfast.  
  
"No, they have to grow up the normal way." Sally answered before she took another bite of her French toast.  
  
"So, I guess we pack up all their stuff in chest till their old enough to understand. I guess we can paint the rooms different colors." Hilde piped up from were she was feeding a sleepy Duo.   
  
"Paint, why? Weren't those their rooms before they became babies?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes, but colors are dark and not so cheerful for kiddies." Hilde said.  
  
"Right, baby blue, gentle green and what other color?" asked Noin.  
  
"Baby Pink."  
  
"Lena, they're boys. Not girls." Zechs said.  
  
"Yucky, no pink. That gurl color." Duo said as he scrunched up his cute little nose.  
  
"Wait, are they all going to get their own rooms or are we going pair them up? If so, with who?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Well since Heero and Duo already share a crib, they should sleep in the same room." Sally put in.  
  
"Ditto for Quatre and Trowa. The only problem is were do we put Wufei?" Zechs asked.  
  
"We'll put him in with Heero and Duo." Noin said.  
  
"Right, Baby Blue for Heero, Duo, and Wufei, and Gentle Green for Quatre and Trowa." Zechs said.  
  
"Wufei, do you like blue?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Is okay." Wufei mumbled around his breakfast.  
  
"Wufei, honey don't talk with your mouth full. So you won't mind sharing a room with Heero and Duo?" Noin asked.  
  
"no, I don mind. Just long no seep wit banket hoggers." Wufei answered honestly.  
  
"Good. So after breakfast, we'll go up stairs and pack up all their stuff in chest and put them up in the attic. Someone will have to stay down here with the kiddies." Noin said.   
  
"I'll stay down here with them." Hilde said.  
  
"Right, while let get started."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I didn't know that Duo so many clothes, He just wore that priest clothes all the time. Oh well, into the chest with the rest of his stuff, music, books, and whole bunch of other stuff. It's sad that they might not remember why this stuff was special." Sally said.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Well that's the last of Heero's stuff. Do you need any help with Duo's stuff?" Noin asked.  
  
"No, just to put up in the attic. Do you need any help?" Sally asked.  
  
" No, we put the chest up later, like tomorrow when we get the paint." Noin said.   
  
"Good, I really didn't want to drag them up today." Sally said as she finished up with Duo's chest.  
  
"Diner!!!!" Drifted up the stairs.  
  
"So how did the packing go?" Hilde asked as she served dinner.   
  
"Good, were are the kids?" Zechs asked.  
  
"In the play room, they had dinner early. So-" She was cut off by a scream.  
  
They all got up and ran to the play room. They came to the sight of Heero by the coffee table crying with Duo cuddled up behind him.  
  
"Heero, whats wrong honey?" Noin asked.  
  
Heero just cried harder.   
  
"Ewo walked over and fell hit table." Duo offered.  
  
"Honey, let me see." Sally said as she got closer to Heero.  
  
Heero reached out to her to be held. Sally looked at Heero's chin and saw that he would need stitches.  
  
"We have to take Heero to the Emergence room to get stitches. I'll take him while you calm down the others." Sally said as she went to go get Heero's stuffed dog.   
  
"Me too. Me too." Duo said as he followed Sally.   
  
"Duo, oh all right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heero sit still or she can't make your cuts all better." Sally said sternly.  
  
"No, wan Doo!!!" Heero shouted.  
  
"If I get Duo will you sit still?" Sally asked.  
  
Heero just nodded.   
  
"Okay, I'll get Duo."   
  
"Ewo." Duo said as he climbed up to sit with Heero.   
  
Heero sat still till she started again. The tears started running down his face. "Ewo don crwy." Duo said as he cuddled up to Heero.   
  
"Almost down then we can have a lollypop." The nurse said, "There all down, you were very good Heero. Lets go get that lollypop. Your friend can come get one too."   
  
"Yay!!" Duo cheered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how did it go?" Hilde said as she helped put Heero and Dou to bed.  
  
"Pretty good. Heero didn't sit still till I got Duo into the room." Sally said.  
  
"That's good, well good night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two weeks later  
  
"So how do you like your new rooms?" Hilde asked.  
  
"LIKE!!!!" Duo shrieked.  
  
"Looky Ewo big boy beds." Duo said.  
  
Heero, Duo and Wufei's room was baby blue with three twin size beds, with three toy boxes at the end of each bed. The walls had drawings of clouds with dragons flying along with tigers on clouds with puppy playing. In the toy boxes had each boys toys in it, not that it mattered they all played with the same toys. The closet handles had be moved up so that the kids couldn't get in to it.   
  
"DOO, Ewo, Wuffi looky." Quatre shouted from across the hall.  
  
Duo Heero and Wufei ran over into Trowa and Quatre's room, the Walls were gentle green with colorful acrobats and camels drawn on the walls. There were two beds with toy boxes at the end.   
  
"So I take they like the rooms. I think the drawing on the wall did the trick it looks like a kids room." Hilde said as she watch the kids run back and forth throught each room.  
  
~Owari~ 


	10. Epilogue: Mama

Mama  
Author: unicorn_144  
Archived: fanfiction.net  
Pairing: none  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I with I did. But sadly I don't so don't sue I only have 5 dollar and two Gundam wing folders.  
Note: Their in the first grade in this one. This is just a little ficcy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes, Trowa?"  
  
"Mama, someone at school said something mean."  
  
Turning to look at Trowa, Noin asked, "What did they say, Trowa?"  
  
"They said that the others weren't my brothers and that you and papa weren't our mama and papa." Trowa said tearfully.  
  
"Oh, baby. Come here." Noin said as took Trowa into her arms.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Well, yes its true. I'm not your real mama, but I love you. You see, we don't know who your or the others mama are. When you were all tow years old I started taking care of you. I and your papa love all. That's what makes a family. Love."  
  
"Are duo, Quatre, Heero and Wufei my brothers?"  
  
"Well, can I ask you something?" Noin asked.  
  
Trowa just nodded.  
  
"What did I say makes a family?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"That's right. Do you love your brothers?" Noin asked as she looked down at Trowa.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do they love you?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"That's makes you brothers. Love. Does that answer all your questions?"   
  
"Yes, mama." Trowa said as he got up from Noin's lap and walked to the kitchen door.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Trowa turned and looked at Noin.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, mama."  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
